Death
by Maroon Cross
Summary: Beautiful love ending with a lover's demise. This holds multiple twoshots with Miku dying, tragically or stupidly while leaving a lover behind. It's like Leeks For Everyone but a lot more... depressing. Miku x ?, Main is Miku x Luka. Point of View is different too. Read and Review? :3 This is an un-completable story. I'm back everyone! Don't own the Cover pic!
1. Death One: Bullet to the Heart

**Rating: **Rated M.

**Pairing:** Miku x Luka, just more tragic instead of fluffy.

**Warning:** As the title says, this contains all different kinds of life ending situations. There will be blood, gore, maybe some drug usage and drinking or smoking.

**Genres:** Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Family, Drama, Action, Etc.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vocaloid.

**Note:** This was made out of boredom and of my nightmares/fears and scary stuff that pops into my mind. There will be more chapters, and it will be like '**Leeks For Everyone!**' which is endless and un-completeable. Completely Random. There will also be chapters dedicated to the reactions of the other Loids. Like this is the '_Death_' chapter and the next would be the '_Reaction_' chapter.

I wanted to try this differently so it's in this perspective.

* * *

**Death One: Bullet To The Heart.**

Black and white images blur by, you can barely stay conscious as you are surrounded by a pool of red. Your vision darkens before you are slapped back into reality; screaming entering your now dulling senses as the life in your eyes flicks.

"Miku, you listen to me you hear? You better stay alive... I-I w-won't forgive you if you don't!" Whose voice is that? How did they know your name?

As you turn your head slightly, the numbing feeling intensifies before the feelings of needles pricking you have your body spazzing. The pain that enters you is unbearable, and your body heats up before slowly cooling down once more. It's your maintenance system giving up on you, you are unable to be saved so you lie there bleeding.

You can feel your heart beating faster and faster, trying to get blood in your system but all it's doing is pumping more and more blood out...

"Please... please, don't leave me!" That desperate voice is back, you think, closing your eyes once they get to heavy to keep open. Why won't they shut up? Why won't they let you have the sleep you want?

"I'm not giving up on her, Gakupo!"

"Let her go, Luka! If you don't back off, how is the Mistress supposed to help?"

A male's voice enters the fray, you can't help but wonder if its a couple having a spat before giggling weakly. Did he say Luka? Wasn't she your fiance? You ponder on this thought before shaking it off, opening your eyes once more with much effort as someone leaps at your side.

"Miku, thank God you are awake..." A blur of pink appears to be hovering above you, you stare at it curiously before wincing. The pain in your chest is burning, like your beating organ is threatening to bust out of your chest should you not find any relief. You start gasping as the air is knocked out of you, seems like your lungs are starting to give up now.

As you pant for breath, your vision clears just enough for you to see your love's face. "...Luka?" You asked, voice cracking as the feeling in your legs disappear. You struggle to move your hand over her's, where it is hovering suspiciously close to your heart. "W-hat... Happe-ened?" You choke, coughing up blood before moving your gaze to the sky.

It was getting dark... or was it just cloudy?

You couldn't tell the difference anymore, the lack of your precious life's source almost completely gone as your systems work in overdrive to keep your gears moving and alive.

"S-Stop speaking, Mistress will be here soon ok, hun? You'll be ok..." Even as she spoke, you can hear the tears behind her voice as she speaks to you. Clawing at her fingers, you remove her hand from your wound before pulling back at the warm liquid coating your fingers.

It's your own blood.

As you struggle to comprehend this, your eyes start to flicker teal and thats when you know.

"Mistress! Over here!"

"Hurry up, please! My fiance is dying!"

You feel hands grabbing at you, but your body just seems so heavy right now you don't want to move. You know your about to die, you know your time is up even though it was ended pretty early.

"L-Luka..." You croaked, hoping to get a word in before finally leaving the realm of the living. They'd probably use your body like scrap metal anyway, you still can't help but wonder what's got you into this mess in the first place.

Your beloved hears you call out to her; and she quickly rushes back to your side with tears staining her beautiful face. She nods her head, too choked to speak.

"I l-love yo-you. Sorry... I could... not stay alive... wedding." You breathe out, breaths uneven as you stare at her from the corner of your eyes. Her blue orbs widened before more tears fell, denial setting in as she gripped your hand tighter.

"Stop p-playing, Miku. You'll make it, don't worry."

Smiling weakly, you shake your head at her. "S-orry... Sorry... S-Sorry..." You repeat the words over and over again, your own tears falling before the voice in your head tells you.

'_System shutting down in 60 seconds._'

You feel your eyes widen as reality really settles in, your about to die. You are about to leave the woman you loved behind. As you cry to yourself, barely having the power to speak she talks to you.

"I love you too, Miku. That's why you need to stay alive, try, for me ok?"

She was begging, the other voices around you muffled as you focused on your precious love.

'_System shutting down in 25 seconds_.'

You curse at how unfair life was; at yourself for causing your lover so much pain. You lull your head in Luka's direction, eyes glowing a faint teal as you grin weakly at her.

'_15 seconds..._'

You barely have the strength to remove your leek based necklace off your neck; quickly snapping it off to hand it to the crying woman. You weakly clench her fingers around it; making sure she has a reminder of you. She glances at her hand in shock, her already wide eyes growing larger and puffy as her tears streamed by even faster.

"M-Miku... Miku, no...!"

'_3 seconds..._' Shaking your head; your eyes grow brighter as you utter your last words. "L-Love... you..." And once you force the last word out, your body locks in place with the shine in your eyes fading. The teal glow dimming just as fast, and all you can see is black. You can't feel anything; you can't see anything. You can remember one thing though; the desperation in your love's voice as she called out your name right before you died.

'_Shutdown complete._'


	2. React: Shredded

Damn! It's been way to long, and I blame my tests. . And the fact that I procrastinate way more than I should, so I could type and write a lot more. So, here's the next chapter with the same weird format. There might be a different format for different, not so sure.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Vocaloid. I only own my OC's who play Managers and Kids.

Sorry for the wait. Enjoy!

**Pairing: Miku x Luka.**

Luka's Perspective.

Meh, not really sure about this chapter but oh well. I know it's a cliche ending, but it's from the novellas I've seen so don't blame me. x3

* * *

**React: Shredded**.

"Miku!"

You scream.

The porcelain hand going limp in your grip and you shout, curse and choke. Two words echoed in your head; 'She's Dead.' Disbelief fills you, and memories of earlier fill your mind as you cry and cry and cry. The tears you are shedding are endless, and as blood soaks your fingers you clench you're eyes shut hoping this is all just a dream.

'_1... 2... 3... 4... 5..._'

You count up, breathing in deeply as you viciously thrashed when people grabbed at you. '_When I open my eyes, you'll still be alive...!_' It was all for naught though, as once your blue eyes opened they immediately locked onto the dead body held within your arms.

"Miku... M-Miku...!" You sob, burying your face within her neck as you wondered what happened.

It was just a normal day out, a day so perfect that the pink and teal pair just had to take advantage of it. You went to the park with your love, having a picnic and playing around before heading to the movie theater to watch a late movie. It was close to midnight now, and even through the darkness you can feel their stares on you.

This has to be a joke.

"S-Stop playing, Miku... Wake up, honey. This joke has g-gone on for too long now..."

You laugh nervously, eyes misty as you shake the teal beauty. "C-C'mon, stop p-playing...!"

You demand, staring at her peaceful expression. "She's dead, Luka. Let her go." The gravely male voice repeated, but you barely listened until Gakupo put his hands on you.

"Luka, come on-!"

"Don't touch me!"

You slap his hands away, ignoring the hurt on his face as you stood to glare at him. "I'm not leaving her... She needs me. She fucking needs me!" Your Mistress walks up to you, moving to kneel next to your lover with a hollow look on her features.

She places her fingers on the tealette's neck, shaking her head before her golden eyes began to glow. "M-Mistress...?" You didn't hide the hope you felt when she did that.

Your maker was checking Miku's wires, making sure everything was alright. If everything was perfect with the young diva then she might even be repaired, and with that thought you stared at the purple haired woman desperately for any good news. Misako freezes up, standing before turning to you with her own tears.

She shakes her head.

Negative.

She really was gone...

.

.

You lose it.

"Stop lying!"

You shout once more; not noticing the other loid's joining the scene and gasping at the image. "M-Miku-nee!" You heard someone shout, a head of blond rushing to tackle the body on the floor.

Body.

The _lifeless_ body that laid before you. The shell that was your beloved.

"M-Miku-nee! W-Why...? Why!?" Rin cried out, laying her head on her sister's stomach. You move closer, going to sit down next to the two as everyone waited for an ambulance. You hear Misako in the background, explaining what happened as you bite your lip.

"She was shot from an attempt at robbery. The bastard ran off once he noticed who he shot, be I'll find him. I'll find him and kill him myself." You whisper the words you heard, over and over again, hoping that the fucker who did this ends up dead by your own hands.

Closing your eyes, you hold in your gag once you saw the bloody hole within the tealette's chest that caused her death. A bullet to the heart. Ironic, really. Just like how that bullet teared into Miku's heart...

It's shredding into your own right now.

You lean back, staring blankly at the pale, lifeless corpse before kissing it gently on the head. "Your in heaven now, aren't you, Miku? Don't worry, I'll be there soon... I promise we will never be separated again. Ever."

You lost it. You don't know what to think anymore, as the grief of losing a soul mate weighed heavily on you. "I-I can't last long with out you... I'm sorry." Meiko clapped her hand on your shoulder but you shrugged it off, moving to stare at all the grievers before you before walking towards the path the culprit ran from. You searched around, looking for that one piece of evidence that'll help relief you of your pain.

Kaito sighs, and as he wraps his arms around Meiko you hold in a wince as you witness the little motion in the corner of your eye. No more cuddling with Miku, no more staying up and sharing secrets with other, no more listening to the other whisper 'I love you' as she looks up at you with such affection you tear up.

No more Miku.

When a glitter catches your eye, you grin at your find before hiding it behind your back. You turn to face the others, moving to settle yourself next to your lover's body before letting a few more tears fall.

"Thank you for everything... But I'm so, so sorry."

They stare at you for a few seconds, trying to understand what you mean before their eyes widen once you point the pistol to your temple. "I-I can't live without her... I'm nothing without her..."

"Luka! W-We can think this through, p-please just put the gun down!"

"I-It doesn't have to end this way!"

"..." Your eyes land on the only silent one as the others began to cry out. Misako stood there with a watery smile, her eyes showing her agony yet she nodded anyway.

"See you later, Luka-chan."

You grin weakly, "Hopefully it'll be a long way from now."

As you pull the trigger, the last thing you hear is the others pleas and questions about why their Mistress let such a thing happen. Her answer stuck with you.

"_She would have ended up dying eventually. A broken heart can do a lot more damage then you think. I don't want to see my children in any pain, and if this makes her feel better, then so be it. Even if I don't like it._"


	3. Death Two: Love is like a knife

**Rating**: Rated M.

**Pairing**: Miku x Rin. One-sided Len x Miku.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Vocaloids, I participate in the Fandom though.

**Plot**: Rin and Len loved to compete, especially when it involved a teal haired big sister. Knowing that his sister is winning Miku's heart, Len goes to drastic measures. After all, if he can't have her, no one can...

Another death, another chapter! Let the show go on!

**P.O.V**: Second-Person with Len.

Read and Review? Please? :3

* * *

**Death Two**: **Love is like... a knife**.

"Nee-chan, Nee-chan! This way, hurry!"

You watch them, eyes snapping up to stare at the teal haired princess's delighted expression. Her aquamarine eyes filled with glee as your twin sister drags her to the ferris wheel, lips pulled up into an amused grin.

"Calm down, Rin-chan. If we don't make it, we'll just have to wait our turn."

"Aww..."

You shake your head with disgust. Unbelievable! Your own sister was cheating her own way to Miku's heart, not playing by the Game's rules. She thought you wouldn't know, she thought you were so _stupid_ that you wouldn't find out! She was... no, is an incompetent fool! You may have been the younger Kagamine, but everyone knows that you have more intelligence compared to that vegetable!

"Don't pout, Rin-chan. It only makes you even cuter!"

You scowl, eyes still transfixed on the woman who holds your heart. You kept your eyes locked on them, clenching your fists when you saw how the teal woman bend over to place a chaste kiss on your sister's chap lips.

"Fuck you, Rin. You knew I loved her too, this whole thing for her love was supposed to be a fair game!"

You growl, digging into your trousers for the switchblade hidden within. You glanced back to the guards at the entrance, almost laughing at their stupidity for letting you in. They thought you were a harmless little boy, the lovable pop singer from the group 'Vocaloids' who would never hurt a fly. They were wrong. They were dead wrong, and they will regret it.

Sooner or later, the family of Miku Hatsune, Luka Megurine, Kaito Shion, Meiko Sakine, Gakupo Kamui and Rin and Len Kagamine will lose two of it's members, maybe even three.

Once the family is cut down, that's when you'll truly be happy.

Ah! Perfect timing, you think as you smirk. Miku and Rin are heading to the Tunnel of Love; luckily for you, it wasn't the one that had a boat and water, oh no... This tunnel was a walk in tunnel where couples can hold hands and enjoy being in the darkness. You snort, obviously wondering how many pregnancies have happened within the filthy attraction by unsafe and preoccupied teenagers.

Trailing behind them slowly, you give a childish smile to the employee standing at the entrance of the 'ride' and point to where Miku and Rin were going. "Can I catch up to Nee-chans?" You ask, tilting your head to the side outside. Inside you are chortling with mirth, fingers grazing the blade that was tucked back into your shirt.

It was so tempting to just pull the beautiful slab of steel and to just slice at the insolent fucker in front of you. Oh, so, tempting.

You manage to hold off the urges though, and instead, run into the tunnel when the man nodded and smiled back at you. You shiver as you imagine the fountain of blood that would have been gushing out should you have slit his throat, how his screams would be nothing more but pained and urgent gurgles that are his way of communicating on how he wants to keep on living.

The feeling of blood running down your face, dripping onto the floor is easily arousing you. You push the thoughts away, your pleasure instantly dying once you hear the giggles happening on the right side of the attraction.

"Not there... Miku-nee! T-That's embarrassing!"

A chuckle. "Don't worry, _Rin-chan_. No one's here to see, to interrupt. We told that guy not to let anyone else through, we're safe to do as we please. And I want to do you..."

The sound of clothes rustling has your mind filling with rage, and you can see it all now with the moans and groans happening. The way the tealette's fingers gently caress the blond's skin, lips ghosting around her jugular as their hands roam. Fingers enter and tongues fight as they share their passion together, as they easily lose themselves in one another...

As they easily forget about you.

You stand there, waiting till they finish before following them out. Just short of reaching the exit, you strike.

Moving forward, you grab onto teal locks roughly before tugging them back. The cry of pain had gotten you grinning, and you can feel the ecstasy fill your being once more as you stare at your other half's horrified features.

"Oh? What? Did you both forget about little, harmless Lenny?"

After a moment of silence, the two regained their composure after hearing your voice. You sneer at them as they give you excuses, cutting them off as you pulled out your blade.

"Len! What are you doing?"

"Len-kun, that hurts!"

"Shut up! All of you, just shut up!"

Their mouths snapped shut before they fell open again, the shine of your cutter reaching their eyes as they widened. Their pupils dilated, and Miku grabbed onto your wrist as she struggled out of your grip. It was no use though; men were usually known as the stronger species and since you've been working out more, there is no way out of your grip.

"Let her go, Len!"

You turn your gaze to Rin, watching as she stare at you defiantly. You snort, let's kill that look off her face.

"Really, _Rinny_? You wish to stand against me when I can easily just slit her little throat out?"

You shake your hand, pulling at the hair in your grip as the teal haired diva cries out. You bring the blade to her neck and draw a thin line, not sure how deep you cut it but it still drew blood. You stared at the crimson liquid, tightening your hold on your hostage as she tries to break free. Tears are dripping down her face, and you can't help but notice how beautiful she is with them.

Leaning over, you lap at the substance before licking your lips when you were done. "That was delicious, you know? The touch of fear added a little spice to it, wouldn't you say?"

You ignored the smell of sex on the two girls as you glared at them, watching as the female version of you froze. "Len, please! Just let her go, the rules of the Game concern us, not Miku-chan."

Two pairs of hardened blue eyes stared at one another, one full of hate and malice while the other is filled with fear and determination. Slowly thoughm your sister falters as she falls to her knees.

"Please! You can kill me, just leave Miku-chan out of this!"

You look at the silent teal haired girl, noticing that you cut her voice box as her wires were exposed. You chuckled, turning to face the other once more. "If I can't have her, then you can't either."

You bring the blade up, and once she notices what you are doing it's too late.

"No!"

The steel cuts through Miku's flesh, and you jerk your arm back and forth as the body twitches with every movement you make. Rin watches in horror as you tore her lover's head off, stabbing at the spinal cord to get it loose before tossing the head to the last victim your gonna deal with.

Rin catches the head, still on her knees before she curls in to sob.

"Miku... Miku... Miku...!"

You shake your head, annoyed at how the little girl in front of you just cries and cries and cries. You kick the dead body of your love interest and sit on it, facing your sobbing sibling before rolling your eyes.

"You done yet?"

She stays curled up for the next five minutes before lifting her head to glare at you, Miku's head placed next to her. You stare at the terrified expression that will forever be etched onto the tealette's face before returning your attention to your sibling. She glares at you harder when she sees that your using her dead lover's body as a stool.

"I'll kill you!"

She rushes in blindly and you shake your head at her idiocy. Raising your knife, you watch as she impales herself through the stomach. You grin, shrug and then turn away as you leave the weapon lodged into her flesh.

"Hope you enjoy you're slow and painful death, this was just to prove how much I _love_ you. Bye, _Nee-chan_."

With that you left them there, clothes bloodied yet eyes full of satisfaction.

* * *

**An Amazed Reader/Chris Akashiya**: I'm glad you enjoy this! Your welcome, and with Summer coming I might be able to update more. I don't know, nor am I certain. I hope this is interesting to read too! :D


End file.
